Check Mate
by DarkSecretPassion
Summary: the follow on story of Criss Cross. dante's trekked a long way trying to find help for izabella but is he too late? Will the knew girl be of any help? what happened after dante left with izabella in his arms? DantexOC OCxOC


**Check Mate**  
Chpt. 1 I'm missing something…

"Hold it right there Aran Ghostwish!" The police officers were bellowing down the street. They were calling her, yes _her, _Aran Ghostwish is a 15 year old girl whose birthday is coming up. And she's not looking forward to it.

"Uh, no 'fanks officers I fink I'll keep runnin' actually! Fanks for de offer doh!" She called back knowing she just agitated them more she was the most frivolous 15, nearly 16, year old alive or was she? As she kept running calling back retorts with English accent bouncing off the walls of the buildings she flew by, her speed; increasing.

Until, that is, she ran into something, or more precisely someone, and fell to the cold stone floor on her butt!  
"Owwwww! What are ya mad' a'? Stone?" she whined as she picked herself up. Noticing she'd lost the officers, she was calm and, as she normally would be, lazy as hell about it. He turned around slowly, a glare carved into his head.  
"Uh mah bad? …uh …why do you have a dead lookin' girl in ya arms?" she asked completely forgetting about her plan of running away from her weird, touchy-feely, mushy, rich foster parents. She wanted her old 'Oh My Gawd! I Forgot To Feed My Brain Today How Stupid' life style when she was, you guessed it, stupid. She's now a smart young lady with manners…however it doesn't mean she's going to use them since she doesn't, won't and quite frankly can't do so.  
"She's can't be dead; Izzy!?" he shouted at the corpse looking girl. In Aran's eyes she was beyond dead, but was she?  
"I don't fink she's gonna be answerin' too soon, dude." Aran told him carelessly not think of how he'd react. He did NOT take kindly to her words.  
"She can't be dead!! She must live!!!! Don't talk such trash brat!" he roared in her face.  
"Whoa! Someone blew a casket all the way to hell and back!" she said defensively, throwing up her arms adding emphasis on her defensive words.

"ARAN!!!" the police had seen her again, and she didn't move instead,  
"Awe crud!" she complained rolling her eyes in dissatisfaction toward their persistence. When she turned her attention back to the man, and woman, she saw an egg; an egg with a heart shape on it with the letter 'I' in its centre.

"Put me back into Izabella's heart please nice girl!" the egg called to Aran.  
"Ok, but if this doesn't do anything I'm gonna know that I'm actually a psychotic weirdo right?" she asked the egg.  
"Mmhmm!" the egg replied curtly.  
"Alright then." She picked the egg up from its sitting place in mid air and placed it over the not-so-dead- dead girl's heart. She watched in boredom as the egg sunk into this so called Izabella person's heart.

"Ngh…D-d-da? Dante? Am I still alive?" to Aran's surprise the woman awoke rather startled.  
"What did you do?" the man, presumably Dante, asked her eagerly.  
"Ah…awe crap…" she whined again seeing that she'd taken so long to react to the few officers that had seen her that she was now surrounded by them.  
"You are under house arrest for trying to runaway, Aran Ghostwish." The lieutenant called to her.  
"Your name is Aran? But you're a girl?" Izabella said weakly.  
"Bet you got teased summit chronic!" Dante yelled laughing.  
"Yeah, but then they were scared shitless so no-one said anyfin' 'bout it." She replied still pissed off that they caught her.  
"Why are you trying to runaway?" Izabella asked concerned.  
"Wait why the hell are we so concerned?!" Dante yelled lightly, so he didn't hurt Izabella's head.  
"I don't know." She replied kissing him.

"Uck! Still here! Not for long though kukuku!" she called childishly making a run for it but stopping shortly after she started as she saw that she was surrounded by a sea of police. Then a horrible thing happened. Her foster parents came.  
"Aran honey! Why are you trying to leave us?" her mother's ludicrously annoying voice called from the crowd.  
"Oh gawd! It's come for meh! IT'S A MONSTER!" she called sounding utterly retarded.  
"You don't like her do you?" Izabella asked trying not to laugh at Aran's comical personality.  
"Naw I love her to bits that would be why I'ma firin mah laser! Of fear and dread and despair at my own head!" she bellowed sarcastically causing everyone but her mother and father to laugh.  
"Maybe I should do thish for living? Make people laugh their damned headsh off by being my mean old shelf about people! Ahah hah hah!" she said loudly causing everyone but her mother laugh, this time her father had cracked a small laugh in hopes of not being heard by his wife.

"You are to come home right now Aran!" her mother yelled angrily glaring at her husband having heard his laughter. He looked down still laughing lightly as Aran was staring at the clouds, not hearing a word that was said.

"Huh? Did someone say something?" she asked blankly.  
"Grrrrrr! Aran Ghostwish you will come home with us right this instant! Or my name isn't Karen Gale!" she shouted raising her fist.

"Well prepare to change your name Mrs. Gale 'cause I ain't comin' with ya!" she called cheekily.  
"She isn't your real mother?" Izabella asked concerned again.  
"Nope! Hah ha!" she chuckled.  
"Oh…don't you like it with her?" she was getting in way over her head.  
"Nope not really, I guess not." She felt connected to Izabella somehow, she didn't know why or how but she did, and she didn't want to go back with Karen so she decided she'd ask Dante and Izabella if she could stay with them.  
"Hey um Izabella?" she asked getting closer to whisper in her ear.  
"Yes Aran?" she replied.  
"Can I stay with you? Can I please?" Izabella was so shocked she didn't breath for a brief moment.  
"Uh mm yeah!" she shouted in surprise and happiness. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, including Dante.  
"Dante she's staying with us now is that ok?" she asked politely.  
"Oh my gawd! Your attitude totally changed since you nearly died!" he shouted astonished.

"Well a near death experience can change a woman!" she yelled motherly getting down onto her own two feet.  
"Whoa! Sorry to burst your bubble Izzy!" he defended.  
"I'm sorry but I've gotten really motherly for some reason, oh sorry Dante come here." She held her arms out for him to come and hug her.  
"Whoa… how old is she?" Aran asked gobsmacked at her maternal instinct kicking in so hard.  
"Only 18 like me, but she sure has a hell of a motherly side!" he called hugging Izabella.  
"Can I interrupt your little tender moment to take my daughter back?" Mrs. Gale asked rudely.  
"Oh right can we go now?" Aran asked impatiently.  
"Don't be rude Mrs. Gale! If she wishes to stay with me and Dante she shall be enabled to do so. And Aran don't be so impatient!" she scolded Aran as if she were her mother.  
Dante was bored as hell so decided he'd pick the both of them up and take them to his shop/house thing.

"Whoa! Dude you live here? All you eat is pizza and tomato juice right?" Aran mused.  
"Yup!" he replied chuckling slightly.  
"I must start cleaning right away!" Izabella sang brightly cleaning at the speed of light.  
"Whoa! She has so changed since before her nearly-death its incredible."  
"Dante don't just sit there, Aran you and Dante will go shopping ok? I will give you the money and shopping list, _but_ if I see anything extra or anything missing I'll ban pizza in this house thing alright!?" she yelled slightly. Dante and Aran both looked rather scared and decided to drop their plan, that they both knew the other was thinking of.

"Maaan! This sucks I hate shopping!" Aran whined.  
"Stop your whining! You're a girl you're supposed to love shopping!" Dante complained too. That was until they found Eva.  
"Moooom! This is Aran we've sorta taken her in. And she saved Izabella! But now she's super motherly like you and made us do shopping, And…! Mom!? How?!" Dante complained like the immature man he was and was so confused.  
"I just happened to be brought back as did your father so get over it dear, and that's wonderful I think you two ought to be enjoying it right?" she asked thinking they'd get along and enjoy it.  
"But we haaaate shopping!" she whined in unison.  
"Uh…right," she sweat dropped metaphorically,  
"Why don't I help you two out since I'm not really getting anything in particular." Their faces lit up like the sun in the middle of summer in Australia!  
"YAY!!" they cheered childishly. Aran felt so at home. She didn't know why but she did know that she liked it, a lot.

"Oh Eva... wait a second, they got your help didn't they?" she said tapping her foot on the floor expectantly.  
"Well of course it _is_ Dante." She replied sighing at how Dante just never seems to grow up.  
"Eheh…our bad Iza." Aran said waving her hand as if to try to waft away the negative energy being let off by Izabella. She has the tendency to give people their nicknames according to, how awkward she could get it using parts of their name.  
"You two can't keep this up you know. Next time your mother won't be there to clean up your uselessness Dante and, Aran hunny please don't turn out anything like Dante." She smiled talking threw her closed teeth, gesturing toward Dante with a bid wooden spoon in her hand.  
"Uh, hey Iza what are you gonna cook?" she said not wanting to stay on that topic.  
"It's going to not _'gonna'_, Aran please don't use sloppy grammar like him." Izabella asked slightly agitated at the bad use of grammar in the house, that she'd turned more homely and set up a demon repelling barrier. It repels all other demons then the ones that belong and are welcome to the household as their demon self.  
"Wow you did this place up good Bella." Eva said impressed.

"Yeah, not that Mr. Dumbass-of-all-dumbasses or Ghostwish noticed." She said not all that surprised at their disinterest in the house. They didn't even realize she's mentioned them either.  
"Daaaaante! I'm hungry!"Aran whined in Dante's ear. He turned toward Izzy,  
"We're hungry Izzy!" and whined in her ear in return.  
"Get off your lazy asses and GET SOMETHING THEN!!!!" Izabella shouted frustrated at the two frivolous morons standing in front of her.  
"Aww! But I dunno what to get Iza!" Aran complained again.  
"Aran! Its 'I don't know' not 'I dunno', how many times do I have to tell you?!" Izabella shouted at her this time, angry with Aran's disobedient grammar mishaps.  
"Sorry, sorry! I don't meant to!" she called back defensively.  
"What?" Iza asked loosing her patience with the poor grammar of this child.  
"I mean…I don't mean to do it!" she yelled hiding behind Dante.  
"Ughhh!" Iza sighed heavily, "That's ok just mind your grammar from now on young lady." She scolded.  
"Yup!" she said saluting lazily.  
"Huff!" Dante slopped into the couch a pizza box with half a pizza in it on his lap and a slice in his mouth. He'd already taken off his trench coat and wasn't going to move for a while.

"Dante Sparda, get your lazy ass off of that couch and take a shower! You smell rancid!" Iza yelled pinching her nose waving her hand at Dante, Aran stood in the corner of the room snickering at Dante, who obviously heard her and didn't take kindly to it.  
"Hey! What you laughin' at Ghostwish?!" he yelled after getting yanked from his seat by the wonder woman in front of him.  
"You getting' ass whooped by your woman!" she yelled back holding a hand to her stomach, as it was aching from her laughing so hard.  
"Whoa I didn't think of that!" silence. Aran's mouth curled up into a mischievous smirk eyeing Dante and Izabella's worried faces.  
"What would you two do if I were to shove you in a chamber that you can't get out of accidentally on purpose?" she started walking toward them, a scary tone in her voice.  
"Uhhh… not sure since I don't go round thinking that on a daily basis…" Dante said backing away slightly as Aran stared at them an evil glint in her half open eyes.  
"Well let's find out neh?" she said stomping her foot on the ground which obviously created a chamber that neither Dante nor Izabella could escape from.  
"Oh great…" Dante started,  
"Isn't this just peachy?" Izabella said sarcastically.  
"Well I do hope you have a pleasant time together and remember I may forget about you so be prepared for the worst! Pip, pip cheerio!" Aran bellowed in a 'posh' English accent down the hole, disappearing & closing up the hole.  
"Oh my gawd we're so gonna die!"Izzy started to panic, shaking at the thought.  
"Izzy calm down!" Dante yelled grabbing her by her shoulders, holding her tight.

"Well that was cheesy!" Aran said from… somewhere? In an American accent.  
"Aran Ghostwish! LET US OUT THIS INSTANT!" Izabella shouted.  
"Yes mum!" she said un-creating her little trap and then getting an un-amused confused look on her face.  
"Why the hell did I just call you mum?... and why'd I listen to ya?" she said smacking her self on the forehead allowing her hand to slide down her face.  
"BECAUSE...! You nearly made me hyperventilate!" Izzy started crying lightly.  
"EEEH!? Sorry!!!" she yelped as Izabella cried not knowing what, exactly, to do.  
"Izzy!" Dante almost shouted, jumping to comfort her ushering Aran to leave. Aran in return left silently.

She sat in the back of the shop, a place that even Dante didn't know existed, and stared into nothingness.  
'I must be missing something…' she thought, 'like-'she was cut short by the groaning of something behind her.  
"Who are you little girl?" a weird inhuman voice came from the person behind her.  
"Aran Ghostwish…" she turned around eyes wide and mouth hanging open in disbelief.  
"I'm a vampire and you are Vergil's prey!" he yelled grabbing her, holding a cloth with one side soaked in chloroform over her nose and mouth as she struggled attempting to ease her was out of his grasp to no avail.  
"Mmmmhmmm!! Mhhh…mmmm...Mmm…" she stopped struggling and fell silent; the chloroform had done its job- knocked her unconscious.  
"Aran!? Aran, where are you hunny? Aran!" Eva and Izzy were calling her as the unknown man made his escape leaving a note 'from Aran'.  
"'I've be gone'? Even Aran wouldn't write grammar like this, something's up. I think someone's kidnapped Aran and it wasn't anything to do with her mother or father." Izzy told Dante and Eva matter-of-factly.  
"Alright so we're goin' on a man hunt?" Dante asked standing up worried about Aran, knowing she'd have put up a fight; if she'd been able to.  
"Aww! You guys are like family already! Let's just hope it hasn't come to an end already." She said phoning Sparda. As she did so Izzy was getting a hold of her friends as was Dante letting Trish, Lady and Enzo know to get them to let the world know Aran was missing.

tell me if its ok


End file.
